A Second Chance At Love
by LoveCasper
Summary: Casper Fanfic! Courtney gets hurt and Jax finds out how far he'll go to protect her. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

**A Second Chance At Love**

Summary: Mike owes money. How will they show him enough is enough?

Background: Jax calls off the bet because he's starting to get real feelings for Courtney. They decided to take it slow.

Chapter 1:

Courtney was walking to her loft from work and decided to take a shortcut through the park. She had another date with Jax tonight. He was going to bring take-out over and they were going to watch a movie.

She hoped he was patient with her and sticks with their decision about going slow. She cared a lot about Jax and with the divorce not too far away she wanted to take it slow, build the relationship so she won't mess it up. That was scary, not wanting to mess up their relationship. It meant she wanted to be with him for the long haul. It meant, she thought, she was falling in love with Jasper Jacks.

The thought made her stomach flutter lightly and she tilted her head back and looked up at the sky. The moon was full and bright and there were stars twinkling everywhere. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a minute.

Her eyes shot open and she jumped when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see a guy with a backwards baseball cap on and he smiled at her. She could tell he was bald under that cap.

She smiled back and put a hand on her rapidly beating heart, "You scared me," she said.

"Sorry," he said with the same friendly smile and walked up to stand next to her.

He looked up at the stars, "Beautiful night," he commented, watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

Courtney looked up at the sky again, "Yeah, it is," she said.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked turning towards her.

"No, I'm sorry," she said now looking at him, trying to place a name to the face.

"My name is Mickey," he explained.

It only took a second to recognize who he was, "What do you want?' she asked him her smile falling to a glare.

"Well, you dear daddy has placed, and lost, another rather large bet," he said still smiling at her.

"How much does he owe and I'll pay it," Courtney told him.

Mickey let out a laugh, "That's not quite why I'm here. You see, this has happened too often and I'm a little fed up with it," he explained.

Mickey snapped his fingers and before she could do anything two guys came up from behind her and grabbed her arms. Courtney tried to struggle but they pulled her arms behind her back, pinned them.

Mickey stood in front of them and watched as she struggled against his men. He brought his hand back and backhanded her and her hand jerked to side from the impact.

"Feisty thing, aren't ya?" he commented and his two men laughed with him.

Courtney glared up at him with blood running down her chin from her split lip. She saw an opening when Mickey took a step closer and she reeled up and kicked him in the crotch. Mickey groaned and fell to one knee.

Courtney got free and elbowed one of the guys in the gut. The other one was too fast and he grabbed her from behind and held her with the help of his recovering partner.

Mickey stood up and sent a furious glare at Courtney, "Stupid bitch," he yelled but when he hit her this time it was with a fist instead of an open hand. She went limp in his men's arms but she didn't lose conscious.

Mickey straightened his jacket and looked at his men, "You know what to do," he said and with one last glare he left.

One of the men let go of Courtney and while his partner held her he slammed his fist into her stomach.

The guy holding Courtney up released her and she fell to the ground. He kicked her twice, in the side and ribs. When he went to kick her again she grabbed his leg and flipped him on his back.

She kicked him once and rolled away to try and stand up. The second guy grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her to her feet.

He brought his face close to hers, his breath coming out in pants, "Boss is right, you are a feisty thing. What do you say, should we teach her a lesson?" he asked his partner.

He hit her and she fell to the ground again. He flipped her over on her back and straddled her.

The black edges were creeping around her eyes and she fought to stay awake. She felt the guy start to unbutton her blouse. Tears started to fall down her face.

Courtney pushed at him, tried to get him off her but she was too weak. Her hands started to slide weakly back down to the ground and they hit metal.

She squinted through her tear-blurred vision and saw the gun strapped to the guy's shoulder harness.

The guy was too distracted kissing her neck to see Courtney grab the gun out of his harness. She pulled it out and jammed the barrel under the guy's jar.

"Get the hell off me or I'll put the trigger," she said fiercely through her tears.

The guy lifted his hands in surrender and started to get up. He stopped and grabbed for the gun. There was a struggle. Knowing she'd lose she drew in a breath and pulled the trigger.

The guy glanced down at his chest as the blood seeped through the bullet wound. He fell to the side and she pushed at him until he was off her completely.

The other guy advanced, she raised the gun and aimed it at him, "Get away from me or you'll end up like your buddy," she said.

The guy nodded, turned, and left the park.

She waited until she was sure he was gone before her hand started to tremble and she dropped the gun. She rolled to her hands and knees and used the bench to pull herself up.

Her ankle was sprained. Her arm was broken and she was sure that a couple of ribs were as well. She looked back at the guy that lay on the ground behind her. No, she told herself sternly, now's not the time for guilt.

She had to get out of there. His partner would tell Mickey what happened and they'd come back. She can't be there when they did. And they'll be after her for sure.

Jax. She's got to get to Jax. He'll help her. He'll take care of her. Thinking only of Jax she limped towards her loft.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jax sat in Courtney's loft waiting for her. She'd left the door open in case she was delayed at the office. He looked at his watch. She was over an hour and a half late. He was starting to get worried.

He'd come to look forward to spending time with her. The dinner at the gazebo in the park, the picnic, the camping trip they'd went on together. He loved spending time with her.

He loved when she smiles. He loved making her smile. When she was with Jason she didn't smile that much. She always looked sad and it tugged at his heart as he remembered.

Now he was in a position to make her happy and he was going make sure she was. He thought he was very much falling in love with Courtney Mathews.

When the door opened Jax turned to say some arrogant and cocky when he saw her. She was leaning heavily against the doorframe, bruises and cuts all over her face and blood on her clothes.

He stood and hurried over to her and she collapsed into his arms. He felt her trembling. Her legs finally gave out and he picked her up and brought her to the couch. "What happened, Courtney?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I...my dad, he placed a bet and lost. The guy he...he placed it with was...was angry about not getting paid and he...decided to teach...him a lesson. They attacked me in...in the park," she explained her breath labored.

"Okay, you're safe now," he said tucking her hair behind her ear.

He was glad to see her breathe evening out and she was started to calm down. He moved to rest his hand on her hip and she cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry. Courtney, I got to see the bruises, see how bad they are," he said.

Jax lifted her shirt half way and inhaled sharply at the sight. There was a huge bruise about the size of his open hand on her side and more along her stomach and to her other side. There were cuts and scraped there were bleeding.

"Courtney," he breathed and started over again, "Courtney we got to take you to the hospital. These look really bad," he said.

"No, you can't," she said and tried to sit up and she winced.

Jax gently pushed her back down, "These look really bad, you could be hurt internally," he tried to reason with.

"No, Jax. I was struggling to get away and one of the guys...he said he was going to teach me a lesson. He knocked me down and...and he got on top of me," Courtney looked away as the tears started to slid down her face. "He was unbuttoning my shirt and I saw his gun. I grabbed it and told him to get off me but he didn't. He tried to get the gun. I knew he was going to get it and...and probably kill me, so I, I, I shot him. Jax, I killed him, I killed him," she finished and started to cry harder.

Jax pulled her into his arms and let her cry. What was he going to do? She had to see a doctor. She had to get out of here. He couldn't bring her to the cops. That scumbag Ric Lansing would use this to get to Sonny.

He only had one choice and he was going to hate it but it was the only way Courtney would be safe and that's all he cared about right now.

Jax kissed her forehead before drawing her away. He bundled her up in a blanket and gently picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

He entered the hallway and heard someone coming up the stairs. He quickly rounded the corner and hid there. Daring a look, he peered around the corner and saw three men. The one in the middle reared back and kicked Courtney's door in and they went inside.

Courtney mumbled something and he looked down at her and saw she was sleeping. She looked do small and fragile. I hated to see her in pain. He looked around and saw another exit. With one last look around the corner he shifted her weight in his arms and started down the back exit.

He gently laid her in the passenger seat of his car before hurrying around and getting in. He laid his hand over her, "Just hold on," he said softly before starting the car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jax waited with Courtney asleep in his arms as the elevator climbed. It was going painfully slow. Courtney needed a doctor. Now. He sighed when the elevator dinged and the door opened.  
  
He stepped out and saw Max hurry over to them, "Oh God, Courtney," he said when he spotted her.  
  
"Hurry up, Max. Open the door," Jax demanded as he shifted Courtney's weight.  
  
Max nodded quickly and knocked twice on the door before opening it. Sonny and Jason looked up from the couch when they heard the knock and sprung to their feet when they saw Jax carry Courtney inside.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Sonny demanded hurry over with Jason right behind him.  
  
Jax walked past them and gently laid Courtney on the couch. "I was waiting for her at the loft and when she came home she was like this. She said Mike's bookie was mad about...about some bet he lost and they attacked her. Sonny she needs a doctor," Jax explained staring down at Courtney. He stroked her hair back from her forehead.  
  
"Okay, okay, Jason have Max call the doctor," he said.  
  
"I'm on it," Jason said and left the penthouse. "Why'd you bring her here? If you despise me so much why'd you come here?" Sonny asked.  
  
Jax stood and walked over to Sonny when he knew Courtney was fine, "One of the guys tried to rape her...and she killed him. We were barely out of that door when three men went barging in. I came because no matter how much I 'despise' you I knew you'd keep her safe and you'll keep Lansing from sending her to jail," he said.  
  
Courtney waking up interrupted them. "Jax, Jax," Courtney called out to him and tried to sit up but couldn't.  
  
Jax quickly went and sat down next to her. "Easy, it's okay. I'm right here," he said softly trying easing her back down on the couch.  
  
"I thought you were gone. They could try and hurt you, too. Please don't leave, Jax. Please," she said frantically. She winced as the pain increased from trying to sit up.  
  
"Hey, we're safe. I'm not going anywhere and we're at Sonny's okay? We're safe," he said again.  
  
"Sonny," she repeated and looked around the room to see her brother standing next to the desk, watching the scene.  
  
Sonny smiled at Courtney when he saw her look at him, "You're safe Courtney. I won't let anything happen to you," he told her.  
  
"And Jax?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sonny said looking at Jax, "Nothing will happen to Jax either."  
  
"See? We're both fine. Just lean back and rest. A doctor's on his way to check you out," he eased.  
  
Courtney nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, okay," she said. Jax moved and sat down beside her and she laid her head on his lap. Just then Jason came in and saw Jax lean down and kiss her forehead. He stroked her hair as he spoke to her softly,  
  
"Everything's okay. You're safe, I'm safe. Nobody's going to hurt you again, I promise," he said. Courtney closed her eyes and fell asleep to Jax's soothing words and caresses.  
  
Sonny and Jason looked on as Jax comforted Courtney. Jason could see something in Jax's eyes. He might not know it yet but he was in love with her.  
  
And the way Courtney responded to Jax's voice and touch she was on her way to being in love with him also. Jason was surprised by the fact that it didn't hurt or make him jealous.  
  
He'd felt guilty before about his feelings he was starting to have for Sam but now that he knew she was happy and okay and had moved on he could finally let her go.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Jason turned and answered it. The doctor stepped inside with his medical bag in hand. "There is a young lady who is in need of a doctor?" he asked in a thick Spanish accent.  
  
"Yeah, she's over here," Sonny led the doctor to the couch.  
  
Jax got up from the couch and stood back so the doctor could look over Courtney. After a thorough examination the doctor left a sleeping Courtney on the couch and walked over to the three men standing near the desk. "She's asleep now. I suggest she sleeps as much as possible. I put a cast on her arm and she has a few broken ribs as well and a mild concussion. The bruise on her eye should be iced. Here is a perscription for the pain," he held out a piece of paper and Jax took it.  
  
"Okay, thanks," Sonny handed him an envelope full of money and walked the doctor to the door. "If there's a promblem contact me or bring her to the ER," the doctor said and left.  
  
Sonny turned to Jax and watched as he sat next to Courtney and stroked her hair back. He didn't care much for Jax but he'd tolerate him, for his little sister. She was happy with Jax and that's all she wanted for him.  
  
Sonny stood in front of the couch and Jax looked up at him, "We're going to set up a safe house for you and Courtney," Sonny explained. "Then we'll stop Mickey from coming after her and make sure she doesn't go to jail for killing that guy," Sonny finished.  
  
"Thanks," Jax said and turned his attention back to Courtney. She mumbled in her sleep and grabbed Jax's hand and he squeezed gently, telling her he was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Courtney woke up in a room she hadn't been in before. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. There was Jax, asleep in a chair next to the bed. She smiled at the site of him.  
  
Jax stirred a little and opened his eyes. He sat up straight when his tired eyes focused on Courtney.  
  
"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked taking herr hand.  
  
"Really, really sore," she said but she had a smile on her face.  
  
"The doctor gave you a perscription for the pain," Jax explained and startd to get up.  
  
Courtney stopped him, "No, no pain medication," she refused.  
  
Jax gave her a confused look as he sat back down in the chair, "Why?" he asked her.  
  
Courtney looked down at their intertwined hand and explained, "After I miscarried...um...I got roughed up by some of Alcazar's men. The doctor gave me hydrocodine and I...and I got too dependant on them," Courtney didn't realize the tear that slid down her cheek until Jax leaned over and wiped it away with his thumb.  
  
"I was in so much pain," Courtney continued, "and I would take it out on Jason, I'd start fights with him. He didn't deserve it. But it felt like whenever I took these pills there was no more pain. I finally told Jason and he helped me through it," She finished and looked up at Jax again.  
  
Jax smiled at her and brought her hand up to his lips, "I'm glad he could be there for you," he said and Courtney knew he meant it.  
  
"I'm glad you're with me now," she smiled at him.  
  
"Me, too," he reached up and smoothed her hair back from her face and she leaned into his touch.  
  
"So, what's going on? Where are we?" she asked him looking around.  
  
"We're at one of Sonny's safehouses," he explained.  
  
"Okay," she started to get up.  
  
"Wait," Jax stopped her before she could throw the covers off her bruised body. "Don't get up. Whatever you need, I'll get it for you."  
  
"Well...if you could go to the bathroom for me, that'll be great," Courtney chuckled.  
  
"Oh," Jax said and Courtney's laugh was contagious.  
  
"But you could help me up," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Jax stood and helped Courtney out of a the bed. He tucked his arm around her waist and took her weight.  
  
He helped her across the room as she limped on her sprained ankle. The look of pain on her face as she gripped her chest as she walked broke his heart.  
  
It had him joking with her as they reached the bathroom doorway, "Need any help in there?" he grinned at her.  
  
The laughter bubbled out of her, she was grateful for it despite the pain it caused in her chest. "Not on your life, bucko," she teased but leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips. She disappeared into the bathroom with him smiling after her.


End file.
